Enzo (PokéTales)
''Enzo ''is a Pokémon trainer and the main character of the PokéTales story ''Kalos Rejuvenated'', created and written by 15bowdenc. As of the first chapter, he is twelve years old and has just started out on his Pokémon journey alongside his rival, Mathilde. He received his starter Pokémon, Bunnelby, from Trevor, Professor Sycamore's assistant, in Geosenge Town Hall after acquiring a Pokémon License. He aims to take on the Pokémon League Challenge and become Champion of the Kalos region. Personality Enzo is a fighter; he is a passionate and skilled Pokémon trainer who believes in the strength of his pocket monsters. He enjoys catching new Pokémon and training with them to make them as strong as possible, but also enjoys caring for them and keeping them safe and protected. He hates injustice as well as people who are unable to properly care for their Pokémon, such as Mathilde, who only cares about strength in battle. Enzo is a headstrong character who enjoys his life as a Pokémon trainer, but is always dreaming of something more. Story Kalos Rejuvenated After reaching the age of twelve and obtaining his Pokémon license from Professor Sycamore, Enzo headed with his parents and sister to the Geosenge Town Hall alongside four other hopeful Pokémon trainers. Trevor, Sycamore's assistant, showed a message from the professor using his Rotom before presenting the five starter Pokémon to the children. Enzo was pushed to the back of the line and therefore did not have a choice in his Pokémon. It ended up being a Bunnelby. Although he was not originally positive about starting out on his journey with a "weak" Pokémon, he and Bunnelby later grew to appreciate and respect each other as trainer and Pokémon. In childhood, he was constantly being bullied by Mathilde and her friends after sitting next to her during their time at the Pokémon Trainers' School, which is also where he got the idea of Bunnelby being weak during a visit to the Daycare. After leaving Geosenge and entering Route 10, he caught a Caterpie after a long battle with his Bunnelby. Afterwards, Mathilde and her friend Sylvia arrived and his rival proposed a trade - his Caterpie for her Weedle. He had no chance to accept before she took the Poké Ball containing Caterpie off of him, so was forced to begin using Weedle, though they later grew close too. Shortly after this trade, he was approached by Team Flare members Bruce and Aliana, attempting to steal his Pokémon. However, their former colleague Xerosic arrived and defeated their Pokémon, informing Enzo of the organisation and their aims before swiftly taking his leave. Upon reaching Cyllage City, Enzo was approached by a tired and desperate Mathilde asking which city they were in. Puzzled by this question, he immediately answered that they were in the city that housed the Cyllage Gym, and aimed to take the gym on. After travelling up the mountain with Mathilde and encountering Simone along the way, Enzo battled his way through the Cyllage Gym to reach Grant, and, after his Weedle evolved into Kakuna during the battle and his Bunnelby learned the move Double Kick, he proved victorious and received the Cliff Badge. Not long afterwards, he assisted Grant and Mathilde in the takedown of the Team Flare hideout close to Cyllage City. While Grant battled the organisation's leader, Malva, Enzo handed former Team Rocket members Jessie and James a bag containing the Poké Balls of the many stolen Pokémon they had been asked to retrieve. He also assisted the authorities in arresting two grunts, Gia and Chiara, who were left behind by the other members in their escape via helicopter. After taking down the hideout, Enzo and Mathilde decided to head back to Geosenge Town to recuperate before continuing their gym challenge in Shalour City. Before that, the two of them headed to Connecting Cave to catch new Pokémon - Enzo caught a Zubat while Mathilde caught a Whismur, and the two traded Pokémon once again. As they were about to leave, they were approached by Professor Sycamore who advised them to leave immediately as he had been getting dangerous tectonic readings and the cavern could collapse at any moment. When the entrance is blocked off by falling boulders and one nearly crushes them, a figure later revealed by the professor as AZ saves them. As Bruce approaches Sycamore to discuss becoming his assistant, Enzo and Mathilde headed back to Geosenge. Pokémon On hand Traded away Achievements Badges obtained Kalos League * Cliff Badge Trivia * The name Enzo, as well as the names of other new characters (such as Mathilde, Chloe, Arthur and Ines) were chosen by the author because they are common names in France, the country the region of Kalos is based on. Appearances PokéTales Kalos Rejuvenated * Hello, Enzo! * Pick-Pocketing Pokémon! * Mathilde Meets Malva! * Wrecking the Rock Gym! * Duel of the Duos! * Connecting Cave Clash! Category:Fanon characters Category:PokéTales Category:PokéTales characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:15bowdenc Category:Male Characters